It is common to use cleaning chemicals on fabric or other surfaces to remove soiling or stains. Cleaning chemicals are often liquid chemicals contained in a spray or squirt bottle. However, there are also dry or powdered cleaning chemicals with very low moisture content that are used for cleaning. Sometimes a brush is used to thoroughly spread the cleaning chemical onto the fabric or other surface. If the chemical is dry or powdered, a vacuum can be used to remove the soiled powder from the surface being cleaned. This process for cleaning requires many separate components that a user must gather together and store for future use.